


Tony's Realization

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [367]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> “Something’s not right.” Tony narrowed his eyes when he walked in to the kitchen.

Clint groaned from where he was sitting, his face smooshed against the breakfast counter while Coulson had an apron on, chopping vegetables.   
“What’s not right?” Steve asked as he passed Tony and headed for the fridge.   
“Something.” Tony repeated. “Did Pepper redecorate while I was in the lab?”   
Steve shrugged, cleaning an apple on his shirt. “Not that I know of,” then he turned to Clint, “Are you feeling better?”  
Clint groaned in response.   
Tony made a face that was half apathy, half disgusted. “Shouldn’t he be in bed or something? You know, away from the food we eat. I could call a doctor. Hell, I could call an entire hospital, if you want.”   
“Your offer is duly noted but it won’t be necessary, I’ll be done in a few minutes.” Coulson said. “Homemade chicken soup is the best remedy for a cold.” He added.   
Tony tried to find words to react with but the only one that came out was “Huh.”   
Steve handed him something and pushed him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Belatedly, Tony realized it was a cup of coffee, which incidentally was what he needed from the kitchen.   
“Did- Did Agent just smile?” Tony asked the room in general even though Steve was the only one with him to witness the miraculous event. The other Avengers seated in the living room ignored him. “Seriously, guys. I think Agent just smiled.”  
“mhmm.” Natasha dismissed him casually.   
Tony grumbled but nobody paid him any mind so he turned himself around, kneeling now on the couch, to sneakily watch what the hell was going on in the kitchen. Well, his level of sneaky.  
Agent Coulson was spoon feeding soup to a blanket cocooned Clint. Which, okay. Understandable, since Clint can get pretty helpless when he’s sick and not in any immediate danger.   
Tony watched for fifteen whole minutes as Agent Coulson continued to feed Clint his soup, then afterwards, helped him drink some meds and a glass of water. Which was still within the realm of possibilities. So Tony was going to give them that one, but then…  
Agent Coulson kissed Clint’s forehead.   
That wasn’t normal, right? Friends don’t do that. Like, yes, Thor would probably do that but Coulson? Coulson wouldn’t do that. Coulson was an android sent from the future to make sure the world doesn’t end before his timeline completes. Androids don’t kiss. Maybe.  
“Di you see that?” Tony started hitting the person next to him, which was luckily Steve. “Did you just fucking see that?”  
“No, Tony. Now be quiet. People are trying to watch the movie.” Steve said without even turning.   
Tony huffed, turning back to the two in the kitchen and watching while they walked towards the elevator. Tony turned back around to face the television and reached for the tablet. He typed in a few commands and soon, he had picture of Clint’s room. He probably shouldn’t have done that because privacy but curiosity was eating at him.  
Tony watched as Coulson helped Clint get into bed and just when Tony Coulson was going to give him another kiss, he climbed into the bed with Clint instead.   
At this point, there was no doubt left in Tony’s mind.  
“Oh my God… They’re a thing. They’re actually a thing. Clint and Coulson are dating.” Tony announced. “That’s why he never uses his room. Oh my God.”  
Everybody in the living turned to him before there was a simultaneous groan from every male in the room.   
Natasha grinned happily and held her hand out. “Pay up boys.”   
“Wait. What’s going on?” Tony asked, confused. Steve, Thor and Bruce handed Natasha a bunch of bills.   
Natasha counted the money and gave Tony a smirk. “We were betting on how long it would take your genius to figure it out.”   
“I bet next month.” Steve said sadly.  
“So you all knew about,” Tony gestured to the tablet frantically, “all this?”  
“I figured it out two weeks after Agent Coulson came back.” Steve shrugged.  
“Thor and I figured it out when we saw Clint in his hospital room.” Bruce sighed.  
“Aye.”   
“I live with them.” Natasha said as she happily counted her earnings.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/142854890911/guys-send-me-murder-tips-over-on-iloveitblue)
> 
> I'll fix the formatting tomorrow. I'm on my phone atm. :(


End file.
